After The Battle
by snwbnny
Summary: This is basically what I think happens after the Majin Buu saga. And the adventures Gohan and his family go through. Not really good at summaries! R
1. We're Back!

**I do not own Dragonball Z! If I did, I would be adding even more on to the series and make Gohan the center of the story! **

To All those who are into The Hurt Of Love. I will finish it, doooon't worry!

Gohan: Hello!

Snwbnny: GOOOHAAAAN! I LOOOOVE YOU!

Gohan: Ummm… Heh heh…

Videl: NO HE IS MIIIINE!

Snwbnny: But I am you… oO

Videl:…

Snwbnny: MWUAHAHAHA! ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

What Was That!?

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. Why were they cheering? Well because Goku had just defeated the evil Mojin Buu!

Back at the lookout Chi Chi walked back and forth anxiously for her sons and husbands return.

"Where are they!?" Chi Chi screamed out finally. Everyone looked at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon!" Bulma tried to calm her friend down. A few minutes of complete silence passed and then they heard a small sigh. They looked over to their left and spotted Videl looking up at the sky.

"Gohan will be here any minute! Don't you worry!" Bulma said with a wink.

"Who said I was waiting for Gohan!" Videl blushed furiously. "Oh come on! You can tell us! We know that you at least like him!" Chi Chi teased.

"Ummm…Uhhh…Oh look they're here!" Videl said pointing to Piccalo, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan flying towards them. _'Perfect timing'_ she thought to herself.

"GOOOHAAAAN!" Chi Chi screamed running to where they landed. "Hey mom." Gohan said coolly as he gave her a smile. "AND MY BABY!" Chi Chi picked up Goten swinging him around. "Mom! Can't ahh breath!" Goten found a way to get loose from his mothers embrace and ran back over to Trunks.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered to no one in particular as she watched him away from the group. At that moment Goku, Hurcule, and Vegeta arrived with a very interesting friend tagging along.

"GOKU!" Chi Chi screamed. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "Daddy!?" Videl screamed as she was tackled by her father in a huge hug. "My daughter! You're okay!" He cheered.

After everyone finally welcomed each other and and exchanged hugs and smiles everyone stared at Buu. "AHHHH!" Everyone screamed and jumped back. "Oh no! It's okay! Don't be frightened! This Buu is a good Buu!" Hurcule reasoned. "Are you sure we can trust him dad?" Gohan asked looking at his father.

"Everyone deserves another chance. And besides, I think that he will be fine." Goku smiled. After that Gohan blocked out the noise everyone else was making and just focused on Videl. The way she smiled. The way that her bangs drooped somewhat in her eyes and the urge he had just to stoke them back. How she licked her lips and there was some saliva on them that made them sparkle in the sun. _'Beautiful'_ he thought.

Poor Gohan was too busy paying attention to Videl that he didn't notice how everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Videl finally looked up at Gohan and their eyes met for a split second.

"Hey Gohan. You okay?" Goku asked giving Gohan a strange look. "Huh? Oh! What? Yeah….I'm okay!" Son Gohan shook his head to try and snap himself out of the wonderful trance he was just in.

Videl was still looking at him. Slightly blushing. "Umm…Hey Videl" Gohan said nervously. _'What's wrong with me!? I'm nervous!? Around Videl!? But why!? She's just my friend…Heck she doesn't even like me remember!? Ummm…But then again. I do like her…Infact I think I lo-'_ Gohans thoughts were cut off by Videl.

"Hey" She said. After standing there staring at each other for a few minutes Videl decided on something that she would never usually do. She ran up to Gohan and jumped in his arms, huggin him as tightly as she could. "I was so worried!" She started to cry a little bit into his chest.

"Hey…Ummm…Sorry. Look everything's okay now." Gohan smiled trying to cheer her up. _'She was worried about me!'_ He then snapped back to reality and hugged her back gently, not wanting to hurt her.

By this time everyone was staring at the cute couple. "Ewwwww!" Trunk and Goten said covering their eyes expecting them to kiss.

"Huh!?" Videl and Gohan said in unison as they looked at all the pairs of eyes staring at them.

"GRANDCHILDREN! YAAAAAY!" Chi Chi started rejoicing! "MOM!" Gohan yelled blushing.

"That would make me a Grandfather. Wow" Goku pointed out. "Dad!" Gohan was now burning red all over.

"Well! How about we go celebrate!? At my mansion!" Hurcule said. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Then it is settled! Everyone meet at my place in three hours!"

Then they all went their separate ways.

* * *

At the Sons home….

"Gohan, do you really like Videl? As in…like like?" Goten looked up curiously at his older brother who was busy fixing his tie mumbling something about how stupid it was that mom was making him dress up all nice for some celebration party. "Well. Not just like, Goten. More like, well, love." Gohan smiled

"So you're in love, huh?" Gohan and Goten looked back at Goku standing in the hall. Now Gohan was really blushing. "Dad! Don't do that! You scared me!" Gohan said pulling hard on his tie. "Heh, well we can talk more about this later…In the mean time, let's get a move on." Goku said walking down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? What do you think? Review!

Gohan: Man…I'm blushing!

Snwbnny: Mmmmm

Gohan: Are you okay?

Snwbnny: Mmmmmhmmm

Goku: Hey there everyone! Review!

Gohan: Dad…hahaha

Goten: YES! MWEEEE! REVIEW!


	2. That Seems Familiar

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Dragonball Z…. -Sob-**

I would like to thank **Liger, Kanny, FrozenTearz1990, **and** PeaceLover **for reviewing! -

Snwbnny: And here we are! Another chapter!

Gohan: Man, you're really bad at updating.

Snwbnny: Shut up Gohan.

Videl: I think Gohan is right…

Snwbnny: I bet you Goku doesn't think that!

Goku: Actually…

Snwbnny: Agree with me! I'll feed you….

Goku: Snwbnny is so right!

Snwbnny: w0000!

Videl: Now here's the story!

Snwbnny: You're just like Meryl! Gah!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lights filled the big room showing everything. Nicely mad food was set out on the long tables outlining the left side of the room. The right side of the huge room had couches and chairs for people to rest. A boom box sat on a shelf playing music that flowed through the air. But no one was dancing. Everyone was too busy socializing with another friend.

A few knocks on the door were heard causing a man in a black suite to walk from his place and answer the door. Opening the door the man realized that it was more guests and invited them in. Once the four guests walked in, the man closed the door and walked back into the room.

"Wooooow! This place is really big!" Said Goten as he stared in awe at his surroundings. _'I wonder where Trunks is…I wonder if I'll be able to find him in a place this huge!' _The small kid thought to himself as he started to wonder around.

"This place is so nice and expensive!" Chichi clapped her hands together and dreamed of living in a place that nice. _'I'll have to get Gohan to marry Videl first though…'_ She schemed.

Gohan ran into the room looking around for Videl. She was no where to be found. "That's odd…" Gohan said to himself. He then noticed the snack bar being attacked.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled after his father who was trying to taste everything at once.

"Oh! Ey Go-on. Oooh want ome oo?" Goku said with his mouth full of delicious treats.

(Translation – Oh! Hey Gohan. You want some too?)

Gohan smacked his forehead. Suddenly he felt to arms surround his waist from behind. "Huh!" He said in surprise as he tried to look over his shoulder. The young adult then realized that it was none other than Videl. He could tell by the giggling and the way she wouldn't let go, even if he tried to walk or turn.

"Hey Videl" He said as she slowly let go. "What's up?" Gohan asked, sort of disappointed by the sudden lack of warmth.

"Nothing really." The beauty before him stated. It was then that Gohan noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing anything too nice, but nicer than what she normally would wear. She wore a baby blue tank top with dark blue hip huggers. She wore only a little bit of make-up, but it was enough to make the Gohan stare in awe.

"Videl…There's something I would like to tell you." Gohan said with rising courage and the need to tell her how he truly felt. "Maybe we should go somewhere pri-" Without being able to finish his sentence he heard Chichi calling his name. Sighing he told Videl to hold on one minute as he walked over to his mother who was having a conversation with Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku, who was still stuffing his face, but paying attention.

"See! Just look at him! I told you, Bulma!" Chichi yelled in triumph.

"Gee Chichi. You're kind of right. He actually could make a girl jealous with his figure. Wow." Bulma said studying Gohan. Hearing that made Gohan blush and get a little defensive considering they were comparing his body to a girls.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gohan yelled, now be studied even harder by the two women in front of him.

"It means that you have the perfect body…And you are my son." Chichi said happily. "Now I have the cutest husband, the most adorable little boy, and the perfectly figured son!" She cheered.

"Hey! Vegeta is way hotter than Goku! And my son is ten times more adorable than yours!" Bulma defended angrily. Not wanting to get caught up in the fight, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan made a quick escape.

Returning to Videl, Gohan grabbed her arm and told her to follow him. A slight 'eep' escaped her lips in surprise, but she followed him. He led her outside where it was now dark. The city lights made it bright enough to see though. He then swooped Videl into his arms and flew up to the top of the roof where he then put her back down.

"Close your eyes" Gohan said getting ready to lead Videl where he wanted. Kind of unsure at first, but then trusting, Videl did as she was told and was soon led to the back of the roof.

"Now you can open them." The charming young adult spoke as they sat down and looked up at the sky.

"You can see the stars from up here!" Videl smiled. "But how? What about all the city lights and the.." Gohan quickly cut her off.

"None of that matters. Don't worry about it." He chuckled with a sincere smile.

Music could be heard from the party. Along with the sound of close friends, laughing and talking with one another. Occasionally the sounds of some car horns could be heard, but not so much as to want to move from there spot.

"It's beautiful." The short haired girl said, never taking her eyes off of the wonderful site.

* * *

About an hour later the two teens were still looking up at the sky together, just enjoying each others company. That's when they both noticed a bright and strange light not too far from the mansion. Soon to follows the bright light was a not so loud 'Boom', but loud enough for Gohan to pick it up.

"What was that?" Videl jumped to her feet, pointing to where the light was. Gohan just stared in deep thought. _'Great! Perfect timing for something like this to happen! Right after we defeat Buu, another thing happens! It's like mowing the freakin lawn! No matter how many times you cut the grass it always grows back!' _

It was then that Gohan sensed a familiar ki…

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay! I updated! Woohooo! Let's see. I went to New York City! I took dance classes at Steps. A private lyrical class, jazz, and hip hop. It was fun. - Hah, and now I have to baby-sit this entire week for money that I need to pay my mom back for buying me Fruits Basket 2 and 3. Lol. Oh boy. xD

Gohan: Hmmm…I wonder who that could be.

Snwbnny: Umm…Who could who be?

Gohan: That ki is familiar…

Videl: Tell me Gohan!

Gohan: You're going to have to wait for the next chapter! Mwuahaha!

Snwbnny: Hey! That's my threat!

Piccolo: So, when do we get to feel this Ki?

Snwbnny: You're going to have to wait for the next chapter! Mwuahaha!

Gohan: Poser…

Snwbnny: Zip it monkey boy!

Gohan: Heeeey!

Snwbnny: Well! Until next time! Tataaaa!

Goku: Oh yeah! And review!


	3. The ThreeStrangers?

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Dragonball Z. Mmmmkay? Oh and the "**Allllriiiight Giggity Giggity Giggity" **is from Family Guy…I do not own that awesome show either ;;**

**FrozenTearz1990**** : I hurried…I guess. OO ****Jay FicLover**** : You mean you would want me to write it? Sorry…But no thanks. I'm already working on two fics and then planning on starting another one. But it sounds like a great idea! Not to mention there are probably a whole lot more authors that could write that better than I could. Sorry… ****27flux**** : Here's your chapter! - ****blade liger knight**** : I didn't? Sorry Liger! D I must have not been thinking…With a brain I don't have oo Yeah…Goku loooves food. xD Laura: Hyper is good. Heh. Thank you! **

Miguel: And you don't even own Trigun! What a looser.

Snwbnny: Shut up Miguel.

Gohan: Now you all get to know what I sense!

Snwbnny: Yeah…This chapter was kind of difficult to write. Well, you see, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't really know how to write it.

Videl: Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What is it Gohan? What's going on?" Videl urged on as Gohan stood up and stared in shock at the place where he sensed the familiar ki.

"I don't really know" Gohan paused for a while and then continued, "But I can sense a ki that seems familiar in a weird way." This only confused Videl more.

"A familiar ki? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out!" Gohan yelled as he jumped off the roof and flew away towards the ki.

"Wait! Gohan! Come back!" The petite walked to the edge of the roof and watched him disappear into the night.

BACK INSIDE

Back inside Vegeta, Piccalo, and Goku dropped what they were doing and instantly stared off towards the direction of the 'Boom.'

"Hey, what's wrong, Goku?" Chichi asked her now serious husband.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Only the sound of music playing and the occasional ticking noise of a clock.

"Someone's here" Vegeta said walked over to the door.

"What do you mean someone's here?" Bulma yelled. "Stop acting so weird all of the time!"

"Shut up woman! I don't need you criticizing me!" The enraged saiyan yelled.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Piccalo whispered as he walked out the door and took off towards the explosion, followed by Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

A small hand cleared away the fog on the window and was replaced by an eye.

"Hey Trunks, where do you think they're going?" Goten motioned for him to look. Hopping off of the couch he was on, he walked over to his friend.

"Goten! You're supposed to help me look for money that that huge cou-" Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father flying off…

"Do you think we should follow them?" Asked Goten, a spark of innocence glistened in his eyes.

'Well of course we do! Come on!" Trunks yelled as he took off. Soon followed by his companion.

* * *

'_Well, if someone IS there, I don't want to scare them away. So maybe I should land here and then…Just take a little peek at out new visitors.' _Gohan thought to himself as he landed and suppressed his ki.

After a little while of walking he came to a huge, green field. In the middle of the field, was a weird looking space ship. It was sort of round, with long yellow windows that seemed to pop out of the ship. It kind of looked like an air balloon with legs.

There was one thing in particular that caught Gohan's eye. _'What the…'_ he thought as he stared at the lettering carved into the ship. The huge letters spelt Capsule Corp. in blue.

"Maybe this is…One of Bulma's dad's crazy ships? But I've never seen anything like it before…" He murmured to himself. That's when he sensed to other very similar ki's along with the other ki.

Not to long after he sensed them, did he hear voices. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed as he tried to hide himself, yet still spy on whomever it was that was coming.

"Well how was I supposed to know it did that?" A young girl screamed. As she came into view Gohan could see that she was not very tall. She had short black hair, with an orange bandana in it. She wore a red t-shirt with a yellow trim to the edges and a blue backpack.

'_What? A little girl? And who is she talking to? I can't see…' _Gohan moved over a little bit, but was careful not to make any sound.

Finally he got into a position where he could see the other two. Or, was he just imagining it? As soon as he laid eyes on the other two, he was too stunned to move.

'_But…But…But how? That's impossible! It couldn't be…Could it?" _Gohan closed his eyes shut and reopened them. They were still there.

The young girl seemed to be fighting with a miniature Goku and older Trunks.

"Well...Let's see if we can get some parts and fix up this thing so that we can get back" The older version of Trunks said, walking away towards the nearest city.

"Wait Trunks" The miniature Goku said. _'Yes! I knew it…But how? Time travel? Why?'_ Gohan got lost in his thoughts for a minute until the short Goku started talking again.

"We don't want to run into anyone we might know. That might cause problems and mess things up. So stay clear of friends and family, okay?" The small boy immediately turned from serious to goofy as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "But before we get some parts, can we get some food? I'm starving!"

'_Yup. Definitely my dad…'_ That's when Gohan noticed three more ki's coming his way. _'Oh no…'_ Gohan quickly, but as silent as possible, ran towards the way he came and when he was a good ways away from the three time travelers, he took off to meet up with three people that he already knew was Piccalo, Vegeta, and his father.

* * *

"That's weird…Now I'm picking up three different ki's." Said Goku with a puzzled look. "They must be trying to hide their ki"

"Probably" Vegeta said. "Wait…Who's that?" They stopped and stared off to where they sensed someone coming. That's when they heard someone scream:

"HEEEY! GUUUUYS!"

Relaxing at the sound of Gohans call, Goku asked. "Hey. What are you doing…Coming from there?"

'That's what I was coming here to tell you! Now before I explain, let's land so we won't be seen…"

* * *

A/N: w0000000! Another chapter! –Jigs-

Miguel: -Jives-

Gohan: -Grooves-

Goten and Trunks: -Boogies-

Snwbnny: Allllriiiight Giggity Giggity Giggity


End file.
